This invention relates to the design and construction of a golf cart for carrying a golf bag with clubs, and particularly to the design and construction of a telescopic and collapsible golf cart.
Currently, the golfer population is growing rapidly and golf carts are widely used on golf courses.
A known golf cart, as shown in FIG. 1, mainly has an upright frame member 11 of rectangular configuration. The lower end of the frame member 11 terminates in a support member 18 which extends upwardly from the frame member 11 for supporting a golf bag at the bottom. A pair of spaced bag cradles 16, 17 having respective cradle straps for tightening the golf bag thereon, are secured to the frame member 11.
A bracket means 15 is secured to the frame member 11 at a mid portion thereof. The bracket means 15 has lateral wings pivotally connecting two side beams 13 having ends to which axles (not shown) are mounted along a fixed transverse axis. Ground supporting wheels 14 are mounted to the axles for rotation about the fixed axis. A rectangular bracket means 19 is secured to the frame member 11 at an upper end and provided with a transverse pin across two opposed side walls extending rearwardly thereof.
A pull bar 10 has an upper end terminating in a handle 101 and a lower portion pivotally mounted on the transverse pin of the bracket means 19 so that the pull bar 10 can be swung between a pull position, as shown in FIG. 1, wherein the pull bar 10 can further be locked in position by means of a slide lock 100, and a folded position wherein the pull bar 10 is disposed under the frame member 11. The slide lock 100, as shown in FIG. 1A, can be a slide body which is slidably mounted on the upper end of the frame member 11 and adapted to slide through grooves in the lower end of the pull bar 10 so as to lock the pull bar in pull position.
It is found disadvantageous that the known golf cart can only be folded into a size that is not compact enough since the distance between the spaced bag cradles 16, 17 of the frame member 11 must be long enough to retain the gold bag in a stable manner. Moreover, the cart is not adjustable in height to accommodate user preference.